


Professor H.

by MarvelousHiddleston



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 17:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousHiddleston/pseuds/MarvelousHiddleston
Summary: Handlung: Y/N geht zu der Sprechstunde ihres Professors Tom Hiddleston, um die Ergebnisse ihrer Prüfung zu erfahren, als es eine unerwartet Wendung nimmt.





	Professor H.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich dachte, dass ich ein paar Dinge, die ich noch nicht geschrieben habe zusammen mische und das ist daraus geworden!

„Kommst du mit? Wir wollen etwas essen gehen, Y/N“, fragt Y/B/F/N, Y/N schüttelt ihren Kopf.   
„Nein, ich wollte noch zu Professor Hiddleston, aber ich könnte später nach kommen?“, erklärt sie.   
„Klar, wir sehen uns dann nachher“, sie umarmte sie und ging zu der kleinen Gruppe von Mädchen.  
Y/N ging zu dem Büro ihres Professors und betrachtete seine Tür.  
Professor Thomas William Hiddleston  
Stand auf dem Schild von seiner Tür. Sie atmet nochmal tief ein und klopfte einmal laut.  
„Herein“, kam seine Stimme durch die Tür. Langsam öffnete sie die Tür und wurde von Professor Hiddleston, der ab seinen Schreibtisch saß und Arbeiten benotet, begrüßt.  
„Y/N? Was kann ich für dich tun?“, fragt er. Sie trat in das Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
„Ich wollte fragen wie meine Prüfung gelaufen ist?“, fragt sie schüchtern. Der Professor stand von seinem Stuhl auf und ging auf sie zu.   
„Ich kann dir zwar nicht deine genaue Note sagen, aber du hast deine Prüfung definitiv mehr als bestanden“, erklärt er und zeigt ein Finger hoch, der zeigen sollte das sie eine 1 in der Prüfung hat.  
„Wirklich?“, quietscht sie aufgeregt, er nickt. Bevor sie überhaupt klar denken konnte, schlang sie ihre Arme um den Hals von Tom, „Danke! Ich danke Ihnen so sehr!“  
Sie zog sich etwas von ihm zurück. Y/N’s Gesicht war so nah an seinem, dass sie sein Atem fühlen konnte. Plötzlich lagen ihre Lippen auf seinen und küsste ihn. Die ganzen Gefühle für ihn, die sie weggesperrt hatte, kamen zu ihr zurück und sie küsste ihn mit mehr Leidenschaft. Ihre kleine Traumblase platzte plötzlich, als sie bemerkte, dass er sie nicht zurück küsste und sie bemerkte was sie tat. Wie von Blitz getroffen, trat sie von ihm zurück. Y/N berührte ihr Lippen.  
„Ich…Es tut mir schrecklich leid“, stotterte sie und ging langsam zu der Tür, „Ich sollte gehen“, sie drehte sich um und ergriff den Türgriff, als er sie zurückzog und erneut küsste. Tom schob seine Zunge in ihren Mund und drückte sie gegen die Tür. Sie schlang ihre Arme wieder um seinen Hals und wickelte ihre Hände in seine rot-blonden Locken. Er verschloss die Tür und hob Y/N an ihre Taille hoch. Sie wickelte ihre Beine um seine Hüften. Sie drückt sich an seine Erektion. Tom ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und schob alles was darauf war auf den Boden. Er zog ihre Hemd über ihren Kopf und schmiss es hinter sich. Tom zog ihr BH von ihrem Körper und saugte an ihren Nippel. Y/N zog sein Hemd aus seiner Hose und öffnete es schnell, bevor sie es auf den Boden fallen ließ. Sie schubst ihn leicht zurück und stieg von Schreibtisch. Y/N ließ sich vor Tom auf die Knie fallen und öffnete seine Hose. Sie zog sie mit der Boxershorts herunter und Tom trat heraus. Sein Schwanz stand stolz aufrecht, der Kopf war rot, Venen waren über den Schwanz gezogen. Y/N streichelte seine Eier und seinen Schwanz. Tom stöhnte ihren Namen. Aus seiner Spitze tropfte Vorsperma. Sie nahm seine Spitze in ihren Mund und leckte es. Tom strich über ihr Haar. Sie leckte über seinen Schwanz und nahm ihn in ihren Mund, soweit es ging. Tom’s griff um ihr Haar festigt sich und er zog sich aus ihrem Mund, bis nur noch die Spitze von ihm in ihren Mund war. Y/N hielt sich an den Seiten seiner Hüften fest, als er begann ihren Mund zu ficken. Sie versuchte durch ihre Nase zu atmen, um nicht an seinen großen Schwanz zu ersticken. Während sie vor ihm kniete und seinen Schwanz so gut saugte, fragt Tom sich, wie eine solch ruhig, freundliche Studentin zu jemandem so mutwilligem wurde. Als er spürte, dass er gleich kommen wird, zog er sich aus ihrem Mund und zog sie hoch.  
„Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?“, fragt sie süß und Tom musste laut stöhnen.  
„Nein Liebes, du hat alles richtig gemacht, aber ein Moment länger und ich wäre gekommen“, sie hob fragend die Augenbrauen, „Aber ich will in erst kommen, wenn ich tief in deiner süßen Muschi begraben bin“  
Er zog sie gegen seine Brust und öffnete ihre Hose. Tom streifte ihre Hose und Höschen runter. Er streichelte ihre Falte und zog sie auseinander, um ihre feuchte Muschi zu sehen.  
„Deinem Professor einen Blow-Job zu geben hat dich wohl ziemlich angemacht“, er strich über ihren Kitzler, bevor er zwei Finger in ihr enges Loch stieß. Ihr Kopf fiel auf seine Schulter. Seine andere Hand massiert ihre Titten. Tom küsste ihren Nacken. Er schob sie nach vorne bis sie mit ihrer Vorderseite am Schreibtisch stand. Für kurze Zeit zog er seine Finger aus ihrer Muschi, drückte sie jedoch ein letztes Mal in sie. Y/N protestierte. Er drückte ihren Oberkörper auf den Schreibtisch, ihre Hände drücken sich leicht davon hoch. Er trat ihr Beine auseinander und stellte sich dazwischen. Ihr Arsch drückte an seinem Schritt. Er richtete sich an ihrem Eingang aus und drückte die Spitze seines steinharten Schwanzes in sie hinein, als er plötzlich stoppte.  
„Verdammt!...Hast du ein Kondom bei dir?“, fragte er, Y/N stöhnte und wollte unbedingt den Druck in ihrer Muschi stillen.  
„Ich nehme die Pille, du… du kannst in meiner Tasche nachsehen“, erklärt sie. Tom glaubte ihr und drückte sich wieder in sie. Sein Schwanz war so unglaublich dick und lang, dass sie sich erst einmal daran gewöhnen musste. Sie hatte schon zuvor Sex, aber nur ein Mal, mit einen unerfahrenen Jungen. Tom zog sich zurück, bis die Spitze nur noch in ihr war. Er drückte sich schnell und hart zurück.  
„Oh Gott….Professor!“, stöhnte sie und suchte Halt an den Kanten des Schreibtisches. Tom beugte sich vor, um in ihr Ohr zu flüstern.  
„Und? Ficken die Jungen in deiner Schule besser, als dein Professor?“, fragt er. Tom fickte sie hart und schnell. Er rieb ihren Kitzler und rollte ihre Nippel zwischen seine Finger mit seiner anderen Hand.   
„Mhm…Professor“, stöhnte sie, ohne ein klares Wort heraus zu bekommen.  
„Antwort“, er stieß hart in sie, „Mir“, Tom zog wieder aus ihr heraus und wieder stieß er in sie hinein. Der Tisch bewegte sich durch seine besten Stöße und Y/N war sich sicher, dass sie danach wund seien würde.  
„Nein…Niemand hat mich so wie Sie gefickt, Professor“, sagt sie und kam ohne Vorwarnung. Er schlug sie leicht auf ihren Hintern.  
„Einfach ohne deinen Professor zu fragen zu kommen, böses Mädchen. Weißt du was mit bösen Mädchen passiert die ohne zu fragen kommen?“, fragt er, „Sie werden bestraft“  
Tom zog seinen Schwanz aus ihrer Muschi.  
„Bitte, Professor, es tut mir leid“, sagt sie.  
„Ich weiß und weil ich es weiß wird deine Bestrafung auch angenehm“, sagt er und er drückte einen Finger in das Loch ihres Hinterns, Y/N wusste sofort was er vorhatte, „Hatte hier schon jemand seinen Schwanz?“, fragte er, Y/N schüttelte den Kopf. Obwohl sie wusste was er tun wollte, vertraut sie ihm, „Wärst du damit einverstanden? Wenn nicht sag Rot und ich werde sofort aufhören“, sie nickte. Er richtete seinen Schwanz an ihr anders Loch und drückte sich Zoll für Zoll in sie hinein, damit sie sich an das Gefühl seines Schwanzes gewöhnen konnte. Y/N hatte Angst, dass es wehtun würde, aber erstaunlicherweise fühlte sein Schwanz sich wunderbar in ihr an. Als er begann sie zu ficken, wünschte sie sich etwas in ihrer Muschi stecken zu haben.  
„T-Tom… könntest du mir meine Tasche geben?“, sagte sie und benutzte zum ersten Mal seinen Vornamen. Er war zwar verwirrt, aber zog sie mit sich, immer noch in ihr begraben und hob ihre Tasche. Tom gab sie ihr. Nach kurzer Zeit fand sie ihren Y/F/C Vibrator, den sie immer mitnehmen, damit ihn niemand finden ausversehen fand. Y/N gab ihn Tom, der laut aufstöhnte, es sofort dämpft, da sie immer noch in einem Schulgebäude waren. Er ging mit ihr auf den Boden und stellte Y/N auf alle vier. Tom hob sie hoch, damit sie an seiner Brust war. Er schaltete den Vibrator an und drückte ihn an ihren Kitzler.  
„Oh Gott, Tom“, stöhnte sie und biss auf ihre Lippe. Er hielt ihre Falte auseinander und drückte den Vibrator in ihr feuchtes, enges Loch. Tom zog sich wieder aus ihrem Arsch zurück und hielt ein hartes, schnelles Tempo bei. Er pumpte den Vibrator in und aus ihr heraus. Bald konnte Tom seinen Orgasmus nicht mehr aufhalten und kam. Y/N kam kurz darauf. Er zog den Vibrator aus ihrer Muschi heraus und ließ ihn neben sich fallen. Beide ließen sich erschöpft nebeneinander fallen.  
„Das habe ich definitiv nicht erwartet“, sagte Y/N lachend, Tom’s Arm lag unter ihrem Kopf.  
„Es war unerwartet, aber nicht unerwünscht“, es war eine kurze Zeit still bevor er erneut sprach, „In einer Woche bist du nicht mehr meine Schülerin, was würdest du dann davon halten mit mir essen zu gehen?“  
„Das wäre wunderbar“, sagt sie. Etwas später standen die Beiden von dem Boden auf und zogen sich an. Kurz bevor sie ging zog er sie erneut zu sich und küsste sie.  
„Ich kann kaum warten, dass die Woche vorbei ist“, sagte er und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr.  
„Ich auch, bis bald“, sagte sie und ging aus der Tür.


End file.
